


City slicker meets hayseed

by MiraSun



Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: City Slicker, Days Off, Hayseed, M/M, country life, lumberjack OS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraSun/pseuds/MiraSun
Summary: Some days off means some days for Marty and Adam to get closer. Especially since Adam invited Marty to his home, a quite countryside home.There are no hint so current wrestling storylines. It's just a little fic, which I called the "Lumberjack OS".





	City slicker meets hayseed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilentDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentDarkness/gifts).



> The reason I wrote this, is the fault auf Chris Jerichos Cruise and the little advert that Adam Page filmed with his pony butterscotch! :)

Lost in thoughts Marty was pulling up an old sweat pants. As he woke up in the morning, he had been a little disoriented, but after a second he remember. His lover Adam Page used the chance to take him home as they both had some days off.   
It was a nice farm building Adam owned and never had Marty heard the birds singing louder than here. He was woken by the sun shafting through the drapes. By his side Adam has left a note.

_Morin' Sunshine!_  
Hope you've slept well! I'm already up and went down for breakfast. If you don't find me, don't miss me, I'm probably walking the dog.  
I'll be back soon. 

_Love, Adam_

The Brit smiled over the words and started to make himself ready. As he was at least dressed and had brushed his teeth he walked down the stairwell. Marty wasn’t raised in a huge metropolis, but it was more town than this little spot in the middle of nowhere. Adam said that there were living only a couple of hundred people here and his house was exposed up on a hill while the village was in the hollow.   
Marty felt hungry so he went to the kitchen. The sound of the outside world was locked out, expect a knocking sound he couldn't define. That cared him not that much as his mind was set on a hot coffee to begin with, that was what he needed.   
Adam with a little farm like this seemed to be quite a redneck, but his kitchen was up to date. He brew himself a coffee with a coffee pad brewer. Only one button to push and everything was ready. He just had to find a cup what was easy in this nice clean kitchen. Adam probably would get a heart attack when he would set a foot in Marty’s home.  
After some sips from his cup, Marty started to examine his surroundings a little more. He knew it was a little nosy to look everywhere without the owner being around, but it wasn't his fault that Adam left him alone. He had been warned, his friends called Marty not without a reason the villain.  
He walked up to the counter and threw a look out of the window. This was the other side of the house, from the view of the bedroom you saw the village, but the view here from the kitchen was up to the hill, a small forest was nearby in front was a lawn with blooming wild flowers and in the back of the lawn there was a man. Adam. Marty's heart jumped in his chest.   
That explained the unknown knocking sound since Adam was chopping wood. His dog laying lazy in the warm morning breeze. Adam took a break, he wiped with his arm over his forehead. Marty could see how his lover took a deep breath. Suddenly he pulled up his shirt and threw it on the ground, which caused an admiring sound hummed by Marty. Did Adam knew how sexy he was? As he raised the Ax again and chopped down the next piece of wood, Marty felt pure sexual tension. Did Adam knew how sexy he looked doing this very manly thing? When the muscles danced under his skin, his strong arms, his flat belly not defined like some others, but pure strength beneath it. In this moment Marty understood where this strength came, from physical labor, not from some fancy training sessions.

Marty had emptied the mug, staring at the blond male working in the soft morning sun. So without any thought the brit put his cup in the sink and left the kitchen through the back door. He pulled it shut and was already noticed by the Sheepdog. The dog’s head rose to look in Marty's direction. Adam chopped the next wood into pieces and then hammered the Ax in the block. The brit got his attention, too.  
"Morning!" Marty greeted after he walked up to Adam, so he wouldn't have to yell anymore to be understood. Adam pushed one arm into his side, a soft smile on his face. "Hey, Darling! Finally awake?" As Marty was close enough, Adam pulled him into a hug, his lips brushing over his cheek. The Brit put his arms around the mid of his Cowboy. "Yeah, are you up long? So bored that you needed to start chopping your wood?" A short laughter followed. "Just kidding!" But Adam already rolled with his eyes. "I wasn't bored, but it had to be done some time. In the fall the wood is wet and…" Marty put his fingers over Adam's mouth. "I don't care, Honey! Where I grew up we got something that is called heating!" Adam wrapped his fingers around Marty's to pull them away and put them in his mouth, like he wanted to bit them of. "I have a heating, too. But the chimney needs wood to be fired up!" he explained while Marty rolled his eyes. "Smart Arse!" he murmured. Adam pulled him again into a close hug. A short chaste kiss followed. He brushed with his lips over Marty's and pushed them against his. "You're the bigger smart ass, my love! But don't be afraid, you won't have to do this. I'll chop the last blocks and when you help me to put them away after. Then we're done faster and I've more time to spend with you!" Marty let his fingers dance over Adam's shoulder and played with his curls. "You would have had even more time with me, when you stayed next to me in bed!" Adam rolled his eyes again. "And there he is, the real smart ass of us both!" he sighed and let him go. "It was just a suggestion, Darling." Adam went on and brushed away a hair strand of Marty. A long groan followed.   
"That's rubbish! How can you do this?" he asked. Adam looked at him for a second completely innocent. "What?" Marty pointed at him. "You make me feel like a lazy wanker. Go on chopping I take a bite since I didn't already had breakfast and I'll help you!"

After some minutes Marty returned, he brought some sandwiches and two water bottles with him. The brit took his place next to the sleepy dog on the ground and admired Adam while the country boy was working. "Did I ever told you, how I love your body, my dear?" he asked suddenly. Adam hesitated with the next chop and threw a stealthy look down on himself. "Yeah, kid me, Marty. Did ya ever looked in the mirror? You are way more trained than I am!" Adam disagreed, wiping away his sweat with his shirt. "Darling, I love your body because it's not trained like a bodybuilder. You got raw strength, real strength and I love that you're taller than me… and your legs." Marty praised and closed it with a dreaming sigh, shifting his body weight to hide his lap area. This stupid talk had brought things to life. Adam hammered the ax down into a big chunk of wood, leaning onto it, surveying Marty closely. "I love your trained body. How your muscles tense when I touch you. But thanks for your compliment, so I don't have to rack my brain over training more." Marty immediately shook his head. "No! I don't want… Kenny in my bed next to me. He's fit, it is awesome but…" Adam chuckled and pulled out the ax. "No, I'll never turn into Hercules, don't be afraid! I'll go on chopping my wood!" Adam flexed his biceps which caused Marty to sink back into the grass giggling. "You're so stupid! Finish your work, so we can bring the stuff… somewhere and I can start to seduce you!" Marty yelled out laughing.  
It had a core of truth in it. It must be the fresh air or the feeling of peace, but Marty was ready for everything. The praise of Adam’s body and seeing him working, let his pants get tight and uncomfortable to sit here. He pressed his lips together and resisted the temptation to touch himself, even when his dick thought it would be a good idea to do so and peaked up a little more.

It felt like an eternity that Adam was working on his firewood. Marty jumped up as soon as Adam had hammered the Ax in his chopping block after the last chunk. He was ready right now, right here. “Let’s put everything in the barrow… or at least as much as fits!” he told Marty and pointed on an old thing. The brit went over and pushed it near to the pile of wood. With every rotation of the wheel it squeaked loud. “You know that you make a little money… you could buy a new one!” Marty thought out loud, but Adam just chuckled. “I save my money for the real important things! I buy a new one when this thing breaks down!” he told his lover, while he stacked the logs in the barrow. Marty tried to help him, but Adam had routine and was way quicker than Marty. “So what are so saving for at the moment?”   
“A new roof!” Adam didn’t hesitate or think for a second. “Roof?” the brit just repeated the last word, what made Adam to stop his work. A simple nod followed. “Yeah, not for my house, but for my horse barn. It’s a little old and leaky. I have it fixed, but it’s just a temporary thing… why are you staring at me?” he ended his explanation with a question. “Because… you have a barn… a horse barn? With actual horses?” Marty asked. Again a simple nod followed. “Yeah… and a pony!” – “A pony?” Marty was surprised. He knew that Adam was a country man, but not how country he really was. “Yeah, Butterscotch. She’s a beauty, a little old, but she lives with me since she is retired from horseback riding… and I see that I totally flashed you.” He realized, snickering nervously. “We have to bring the logs over, so I can show you the animals, if you’re curious!” Adam suggested. Marty just nodded, since he didn’t find words. He wasn’t fanatic for horses, but Adam seemed to be such an animal lover that the brit just was even more attached to him. Humans who really cared for animals were mostly kindhearted. Adam was a proof for this theory.  
“Yeah, show me your horse… are there more animals you wanna tell me about?” Marty asked really curious. The country man just chuckled embarrassed. “I thought about getting some chicken for my backyard, but that’s just an idea, I don’t have any yet!” Marty shook his head. He had to learn a lot before he really knew Adam, but it was a nice surprise. A dog, horse and in the future chickens. Would his family believe him if he would tell them about?   
“I really love you, my hayseed!” Marty murmured with a grin. Adam’s mouth twitched for a moment. “At least you didn’t call me redneck… you… city slicker! Come on, help me!” the blond guy returned with a smirk, loading the barrow again.

“So, this is my barn!” Adam was pushing the barrow, while Marty and the dog accompanied him. He pushed the barrow behind his house. The barn was built near the forest boundary, a little behind Adam’s actual home. There were two paths one led to the back of the barn and one down to the front since the house was built in to the slope. Adam pushed the barrow to the back, where five big wooden gates were. “Please push the back gate open. There do I store the logs!” Marty speed up his steps so he would arrive ahead of Adam. He saw the light switch and since the room was pretty dark he hit it. It was a sterile light, just for work not to get cozy. It was actual a big room which you could enter to every of the gates, but filled with much hay. Only here where Marty stood where piles of wood and some hayforks and other tools. “Wow! This is a real barn!” Marty muttered and turned around to Adam. “So in the winter you ran out here to collect your logs?” he asked concerned. He didn’t want to run over her in deep snow so they wouldn’t freeze to death. “No, what are you thinking? I’ve a little shed next to the house where I keep it. I store it here to dry and bring some over when I need to.” He pointed on the hatch in the middle. “It’s good space and since the horse box under this part is empty we don’t need to drag the hay here.” He explained it. Marty nodded still pensive. “So you have four horses in here?” he asked and Adam nodded with a big smile in return. “Yeah. Butterscotch and Fury are mine. The other two belong to people from the village. I keep them here for free, but they look after mine while I am away.” Adam unloaded the wood chunks. “Go with big old down and look at them. I follow you, when I’m done here!” he suggested Marty. The brit led the dog down the path to the horses since he was sure happy not to do anymore labor today. It seemed pretty normal for Adam. If they would agree on stay together for longer, Marty sure would get used to it, too… but for now he liked his little city slicker attitude and just enjoy this trip. The dog was happy just to walk with him and popped down on a sunny warm spot next to the first horse gate where a big black stallion suddenly poke his head out. Black eyes examined Marty, then it snot, shook his head and neighed. The other three head followed, but the pony just got his head barely over his gate. “That’s cute!” Marty murmured and went over to the small horse with the curly hair. He noticed that Butterscotch’s gate had three parts, not two like the others and opened the upper part, so it got easier for her to poke her head out. He held his hand in the reach of her.   
Marty didn’t know if it was important, but when dogs and cats liked to sniff humans before they touch them, it couldn’t be wrong with ponies either. Butterscotch inhaled and breath out loud onto Marty’s hand, he felt the warm air brushing over his hand. She bopped with her nose against it, so he started to softly stroke here. It seemed like they have bonded. 

“You look happy!” Marty heard the voice of his lover. With a bright smile he looked up at him. “I guess she likes me!” he told Adam really happy. In return the other just chuckled. “That’s good!” he just said.   
Adam’s hands found the waist of Marty and pulled him closer to kiss him. His soft lips pressed against Marty’s mouth. He opened his lips and let Adam enter, starting a passionate kiss.   
Time felt like it stopped for the moment, both was fused together. They parted breathless and Marty felt his cheeks burn, since is body woke up again. The staging of the logs in the barrow and bring it over here had cooled him off, but Adam’s kiss. His sun bathed and heated body from labor let his wishes appear again. He put his hands carefully on Adam’s waist, brushing with his fingers over his bare skin. He had his shirt put partly into his back pocket so Marty could wander with his eyes over his bare chest.   
“Did I mention that I love your body?” he murmured with a deep and lusty voice. Adam directed his look down and away from his lover. “Shut up!” he whispered almost shy.  
It was easy to pretend to be confident in the ring, but in private it was hard. Especially when Marty complimented him. “I won’t shut up, only if you stuff me your fat dick in my mouth!” the brit knew exactly why he had said it like that. Adam’s look shot up in an instant. “What if I don’t want you do be silent?” he asked with blushed cheeks, but his tongue between his lips. Marty was surprised that salvia wasn’t already drooling from his mouth, Adam’s look was similar to a hungry lion.   
“A sec ago, you said I should shut up!” Marty teased him. A little rougher kiss followed and one of Adam’s hands dug into Marty’s hair. “I meant, hold your word… better?” he asked after he broke up the kiss. The villain laughed. “Only if you fuck me right here!” he demanded. He knew it was a very kinky wish, but he didn’t want to walk over to the house again. He wanted the real cowboy fun or at least what he always dreamed of when he thought on cowboy fun.  
Adam's eyes strayed over Marty, his tongue was between his teeth. "I think we can arrange this!" he whispered, pulling him closer for a kiss again. This kiss was much fiercer as the other was. Willing, frantic and impatient. No one of the men wanted to walk back home. Marty made this clear as he started to blindly open Adam's belt. The tall blond man didn't fight him off, he let his fingers slip under Marty's shirt to pull it up.  
To pull it over Marty's head, Adam had to break up the kiss what made his beloved English men groan angrily. "Let's go in the box!" he blond man whispered pulling Marty with him to the empty horse box. He fiddled with the lock and opened the large wooden gate.  
Marty didn't know what was waiting in there, but he could even live with a cold empty room. 

The box wasn't empty, there were some small spare straw bale stored. They were stacked, but over some was a blanket placed. "What are you doing here?" Marty asked with a rusty voice, but the tone in it was startled. Adam chuckled. "You can change here. Or store you bags. It's a changing room with straw chairs… now, sit down!" Adam pushed Marty. The brit lost his balance, but landed softly on his butt. He chuckled and shook his head. "The door is barely shut and you start revolting against me!"  
The light in the box was dimmed, but since the gates for the horse had been opened it was enough to see each other. Adam bend forward for another passionate kiss he shared with Marty who unzipped Adam's pants. The tall blond country man nearly jumped into Marty's face as he pulled down the tight jeans.   
The man with the dark eyes looked up. His view strayed over Adam's belly and chest up to his eyes. "How much can you take?" he asked, his fingers hooked on the waist band of Adam's boxers.  
The breathing of him got deeper and the young country boy looked down on his villain. "I love your lips, but I think it could be too much to enjoy both!" he was honest. Adam got ready fast, so it wouldn't mean that this would be their last adventure, but when he had the choice from oral to anal… he would for today prefer Marty's trained backside over his hot mouth. He wanted to hear Marty yelling his name in this concrete walls. The smaller wrestler stroked over the sides of Adam's body and just smiled. "I knew you would choose this. You got a rubber with you?" he asked. The blushing of the hangman cheeks was enough of an answer. Yeah, the boy was always ready since they both started dating.   
Adam pulled Marty up again. The villain turned around quickly. Luckily he decided just to wear his sweatpants, so Adam just pulled down them fast. With one leg Marty kneeled on the straw, while Adam brushed over his slight tanned back. The hands of Adam were a little abrasive from his work and Marty shivered under his careful touch. "You know, it is much to take." Adam told him and Marty nodded. He didn't know what he should say anymore. He swallowed. "You know I don't have any lube here!" was the next information. Marty groaned. "We did it last night like this. You've trained me, I don't need this today when you use a rubber!” the villain hissed.  
Adam smiled while he let his fingers dive further down into private places. He just stroked with his index- and middle finger between Marty’s lower cheeks, just so he could hear his heavy breathing and he felt Marty’s body shiver and shake in anticipation. “It seemed that I trained you very well, when you got used to my enormous rope!” Adam whispered into his lover’s ear, letting his finger draw a tiny circle around the backdoor of his own private villain. Marty gasp as the tall male entered his body with a steady pressure and he opened up without much resistance. His head buzzed, so he bend forward a little and sought hold to the other straw bale. The dry straws poked his fingers, but he just forgot that over Adam’s fingers which were poking him too, but in a real good way. “I love the sound you make, every time I touch you!” his country man whispered again. Marty bend his back, just to feel more of Adams light touch, how he dived into him and out again, just to massage him. He felt that his lover avoided his sweet spot, just to tease him a little. But even without the jerks of joy through his spine Marty started to leak and the thick fluid ran down his thigh. “You’re torturing me!” he moaned, pressing his forehead against his arms in frantic passion.   
“Why? Because I don’t made you scream yet? Do you want this?” Adam rubbed with his fingers over Marty’s prostate. The brit jerked and squealed after it. “Numpty!” he groaned, but Adam wasn’t impressed and repeated his threat with the same result, a rusty squealing Marty.   
The Hangman snickered deep and repeated it several times, feeling Marty shake and shiver around the fingers that had already entered him.   
Marty moaned passionately, but this… this wasn’t enough! He needed more, he needed Adam in full. “Babe… please!” he moaned bending his back, still shaking under the Country Man’s touch. “I… I need you!” he whining. “I need you, too.” Adam whispered and withdrew the fingers. Quickly he unwrapped himself, the Jeans was pulled down in full. One hand on the back of Marty, holding careful the shoulder of his British lover. The other held himself, again teasing Marty’s back door.  
With the tip of his dick he stroked between the rear cheeks of his boyfriend, sending little promises of pleasure. He felt the body heat and couldn’t hold back a desperate sigh as he cautious invaded Marty. He inserted his grown dick, the condom already pulled over into the rectum of his lover. He felt how his body welcomed him, let him sink deeper, the circular muscle opening up just for him. Marty groaned loud and long under this slow invasion just like Adam.  
It was heavenly.  
It seemed like Marty fitted perfectly around him. The smaller one had shifted his weight a little to open the passage easier for him. As he slowly started to move his hips for a steady rhythm the moaning got louder. Adam couldn’t deny, he moaned too. Yeah, it was risky having Sex in here and you couldn’t even describe this place as very comfortable. But it felt like the best thing in history how the cheeks of his lover banged against his lap, the sounds of pleasure, the moaning. Adam leaned back, thrusting a little harder against Marty. With closed eyes and opened mouth he tried to enjoy every second there was for him and his lover. His hands hold tight on Marty’s hips to keep him in the perfect position.

But suddenly something raised Adam’s awareness. A strange but on the same time a familiar sound. His movements stopped, just like his lovers moans that slowly faded. “Wha… What’s up?” Marty asked with his rusty tired voice. “I don… ow… shit!”   
Adam still in Marty was wreaking his head, as suddenly the next sound followed. Car doors. “Neighbors!” he whispered. He draw back, due to much protest form his boyfriend. Adam turned Marty around, pushing his hand on the fast mouth of the Brit.  
Suddenly everything got riskier. Nah, there wasn’t a problem with him being gay, but sure as hell no neighbor wanted to find their weird wrestler former teacher pal stuck deep in his lovers bottom.  
“I heard a car and somebody got out!” he mouthed his lover. Marty nodded understanding how uncomfortable this scenario could get if they would open the unlocked stall. He was still wearing his shirt, but it was pulled up and crumble around his shoulder. His sweatpants was tingling around one ankle. Adam’s Jeans was around his ankles, too. Both men were sweaty and Marty has leaked over his leg pretty bad and was still far away from over. Fixed between his strong lover and the poke straw bale, Marty felt every little shiver of Adam. His belly rubbing over his lap, since they had a pretty strange position right know.   
“Adam? Where are you?” a female voice yelled and steps on the gravel were audible. “He must be here. He isn’t at home and Doug is around here. I saw him hunting a butterfly… Adam wouldn’t leave him alone!” she told somebody, but the answer was in a much lower tone.  
“Shit, it’s Clarice!” Adam whispered and again there was her voice yelling. “We brought you some of our honey and self-cooked jams! Adam!! Are you in there? Is everything okay?” The steps drew nearer and both men froze. Panic was in the eyes of the big blond country guy. He just didn’t know what to do. He wouldn’t get fixed quickly enough to just pop out. His excitement was lowering, but still way to happy as he could pack it up in his pants.  
“God damn it, Clarice! I don’t have the whole day! We bring them over to his parents like always!” Suddenly a male voice yelled. The steps which were close stopped. “But Burt…” her voice was lower now, but nearer to the door. “I heard he got a new boyfriend and…” – “Clarice, leave the boy alone! At least for today, we have an appointment in the city! Get your ass over here!” the man shouted and after a moment a car door got shut.  
Now the steps lead away from the door and soon after a second car door got shut and the car pulled from the yard. 

After some moments Adam released the tight grip around Marty’s mouth. “Jam and honey?” were his first words. Adam simply rolled his eyes. “Sorry for loving home made products! I think you like the strawberry jam very much the last time you had breakfast here!” Adam hissed.  
“You can talk in a normal tone, I think your overly attached neighbors have left!” the Brit teased him. Adam shoved him, so he stumbled back, landing on the soft blanket which soften up the straw to sit on. “Shut up!” he answered in normal tone. Marty snickered. “I loved the panic in your eyes… too bad you left me, I would have drove you mad!” the smaller villain teased him.  
“That’s not as funny as you think it is!” Adam said and shoved Marty again, the Brit grabbed his wrists and pushed back, with a cocky smile. The country man still seemed angry and freed his hands a little roughly. But then he put his hands around Marty’s neck and pulled him close again, kissing him in pure desperate need.  
The tongue dance went on and on. “I love you!” Adam dramatically moaned into the kiss. The Brit pushed him away. “Let’s start right there, where Clarice interrupted!” he asked with his voice rusty like nails. Adam didn’t start a long discussion now. He pushed Marty back, so he was almost laying on the hay. He wanted to see his eyes turn black in frantic passion. One soft tanned leg was placed on his shoulder. The other leg Adam held gently, directing it around his body. The second time he found his way into Marty seemed to be more passionate.  
This time there wasn’t just pure lust, this time love boosted them. After some time, Adam let go of Marty’s leg and started to carefully stroke him into others spheres, again filling the barn with loud male moans.

Marty’s back was a little scratch. He had showered after the adventure and was now examine his back in the mirror. The straw left his mark and it seemed like a wild cat had attacked his tanned back. The Brit smirked and pulled a fresh shirt back on.  
In the bedroom was Adam waiting, he wanted to take a shower, too. But Marty couldn’t leave him behind alone, another long hug and loving kisses followed even there had just been some minutes every man had been for himself.  
“I love being here with you!” Marty whispered under some chaste kisses. Adam cheeks got a little touch of red. “I could imagine being here more often!” his voice felt even throatier as usual. Adam’s look was directed away. “I love having you here. Not so cold and lonely anymore!” The country man answered silently.  
Marty brushed back some blond hair and directed Adam’s view back to him, so they lock eyes again. “I couldn’t leave you behind, if I tried… hayseed!” and cut off every protest


End file.
